Pinky promise
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: ¿Misión rango S? ¿Desde cuando ser niñero era una misión rango S? Todo el asunto le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza y provocándole mas humor.


Hola, hola. Buen día.  
Este one shot es en respuesta al reto del día del niño de la Sociedad del Sharingan Plateado, siendo yo la última D: y con temor de que se me imponga un castigo XD.  
Sin más, los dejo.

Pinky Promise

By Ninde Elhenair

.

.

.

No.

Definitivamente no lo haría, no importaba si era el mismo Sandaime el que se lo estaba ordenando, él jamás podría rebajarse a ese nivel. ¿Misión de rango S? ¡Tonterías! Él sabía muy bien que era lo que se escondía detrás de esa orden tan absurda; querían mantenerlo alejado por un tiempo del cuartel general ANBU, lejos de las misiones, de sus compañeros, de las habladurías y suposiciones de los demás shinobis de elite; pero no es como si a él realmente le importara, eran sólo palabras que ni siquiera tenían el valor de decirle de frente. "El asesino de camaradas" Como si realmente alguien estuviera exento de perder a un compañero en alguna batalla, eran tiempos de guerra, el peligro estaba en cada esquina y su deber como anbu era estar ahí para proteger, para nada más.

-Me niego- volvió a repetir, mirando directamente a los cansados ojos de aquel hombre que volvía de su retiro para ocupar el lugar que dejara su difunto maestro.

-No es una invitación abierta, Kakashi- explicó con calma Sarutobi, juntando ambas manos bajo su mentón, sabía que sería difícil convencerlo, pero su presencia era imprescindible –Es una orden directa de tu Hokage y como tal, debes tomar esta misión y cumplirla de manera satisfactoria.

-Con todo respeto, Sarutobi sama- respondió el peli plateado, arrugando inconscientemente el pale con su mano –Esto no es una misión de guardaespaldas.

-Lo es…

-No, no lo es- insistió, tomando grandes cantidades de aire para controlarse y no levantar la voz a la máxima autoridad en Konoha –Lo que usted me pide… Lo que usted me pide- una ceja alzada de su interlocutor lo invitó a continuar –Me está pidiendo que sea un simple niñero para una de las familias más poderosas de Konoha y no pienso aceptarlo.

-No es para nada un trabajo de niñero, Kakashi. Necesito que protejas a la joven heredera del clan, ambas familias estarán en una reunión importante y no pueden dejar el cuidado de la pequeña Hinata a cualquiera.

-¿No se supone que ella tiene un guardián personal, Hokage sama? ¿Por qué no lo hace él?

-Neji Hyuga tiene apenas 4 años, no creo que sea prudente que una responsabilidad tan grande caiga sobre sus pequeños hombros en este momento.

-Hay mas shinobis, señor.

-Es una misión que se te está asignando a ti personalmente, Kakashi Hatake, obedécela- tomo con cuidado una carpeta del escritorio, dando por terminado el asunto.

El joven anbu salió del despacho sintiéndose más que frustrado. ¿Por qué lo habían rebajado a ese insignificante nivel? Ser el "niñero" de lo que probablemente sería una niña mimada, a la que nunca se le ha negado nada ni exigido mayor sacrificio que el de simplemente existir.  
Se detuvo al llegar al amplio corredor que daba con la salida principal, el reloj en la pared marcaba las 6 de la tarde y la dichosa misión comenzaba en calidad de inmediato, aunque no tenía ningún ánimo de querer realizarla, pero debía cumplir con su deber.

No tardó en llegar a los extensos terrenos, había anochecido y probablemente ya lo estuvieran esperando… Definitivamente no quería estar ahí, sobre todo cuando al ser guiado por un sirviente al área de la familia principal, pudo percatarse de un niño pequeño que lo miraba receloso, como si le advirtiera con la mirada que hiciera bien su trabajo.

-De prisa, Neji- escuchó que llamaban al pequeño, que a pesar de seguir caminando no lo perdía de vista.

-Hemos llegado- le indicó el hombre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y la guerra de miradas que mantenía con aquel chiquillo –Hinata sama- tocó dos veces –Su guardián ha llegado- y sin agregar comentario alguno corrió para alcanzar a los demás miembros del clan, que desaparecían tras lo que parecía ser la puerta de un gran salón.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una niña pequeña. ¿Ella era la heredera? No debía tener más de tres años, sus pequeñas manos temblaban sin soltar la puerta y sus ojos cristalinos parecía que pronto romperían a llorar.

-Buenas noches, me llamo Kakashi Hatake y estoy aquí para cuidarla- se presentó, no sabiendo si ella podía entenderle -¿Puedo pasar?- inmediatamente la niña se hizo a un lado, dándole acceso. La habitación infantil estaba iluminada por completo, incluso había pequeñas lámparas de noche conectadas a cada enchufe de luz, lastimando sus ojos.

-S… soy Hinata- se presentó la pequeña, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo con insistencia ¿tendría algo en la cara?

-Bien… Hinata- observó cada rincón nuevamente a pesar de no ser necesario, buscando algún intruso, pero con tantas luces encendidas hubiera sido imposible no verlo –Estoy aquí para cuidarte, me temo que no conozco juegos que te puedan gustar, quizá sólo debas dormir y cuando despiertes tu familia estará aquí y yo me habré ido.

-¿Por qué usa máscara, Hatake san?- le preguntó, ignorando sus palabras anteriores.

-Porque me gusta- respondió secamente. Ella lo miraba recelosa. Con un gran suspiro se resignó antes de bajarse la máscara, ella era muy pequeña, probablemente si le preguntaran en un futuro jamás recordaría su rostro o el haberlo conocido antes -¿Mejor?- ella asintió al momento en que caminaba hacia su cama adornada con sábanas de color lila, al parecer si lo había escuchado. SE fijó en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, una jarra llena con agua fresca y un vaso descansaban ahí, dispuestos para que la pequeña no tuviera que salir a la cocina en caso de despertar con sed -¿Quieres agua?- le preguntó cuando estaba colocándose una sábana encima, asintiendo tímidamente. No sabía si era desesperante o no el que respondiera de forma tan mecánica, parecía temerosa incluso. Llenó el vaso. –Será mejor que duermas pronto, Hinata chan, o un monstruo podría comerte- ¿de dónde había venido ese comentario tan cruel? Ella no tenía la culpa de su mal humor.

-¿Mo… monstruo?

-Si, Hinata chan, los monstruos existen, se esconden debajo de tu cama y esperan a que estés dormida para comerte…

-¡NO ES VERDAD!- gritó la pequeña con todas sus fuerzas, lastimando su garganta. Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando contener el llanto –Los monstruos no viven bajo la cama. Ellos entran por la ventana y se esconden en el armario… Y después te pegan… Te pegan e intentan llevarte lejos… ¡Yo no quiero que me vuelvan a llevar!- exclamó, tapándose los oídos, asustada –No quiero, no quiero- repetía constantemente.

El vaso de agua que Kakashi sostenía entre sus manos se estrelló en el piso, algo no estaba bien, poco a poco las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

-¿Tú has visto monstruos, Hinata chan?- observó como ella asentía con la cabeza sin abandonar su posición en el suelo -¿Cuándo?

-Ayer- respondió con un hilo de voz –Lo vi entrar y esconderse, le dije a papá pero no me quiso creer, y el monstruo no se fue, y me pegó, me dolió mucho… ¡Él me quería llevar! Pero papá lo detuvo.

-Por eso todos están reunidos ¿verdad? Quieren saber qué hacer con el monstruo.

-No lo sé… pero no me gustan los monstruos, me dan miedo.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear, encontrando un ojo negro que la miraba fijamente, no sabía si llorar o no. Su padre le dijo que ese hombre estaba ahí para cuidarla, debía confiar en él.

-Hime… Los monstruos ya no vendrán, y si alguno viene me encargaré de patearlo tan fuerte que saldrá corriendo- sonrió bajo su máscara, intentando infundirle confianza.

Ahora entendía todo. Esta realmente era una misión de importancia, alguien había intentado secuestrar a la heredera de los Hyuga, cualquier movimiento en falso provocaría una guerra sin sentido que el clan quería evitar. No eran cosas que una niña debía escuchar pero si el resto del clan, y eso probablemente hacían a puerta cerrada, dejando a la pequeña de ojos perla bajo su protección.

-Incluso mañana o al día siguiente, te protegeré de los monstruos, no importa si viene en 10, 20, 30 o 100 años, yo te protegeré.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella con confianza-

-De verdad.

-¿Pinky promise?- le preguntó extendiendo su pequeña mano y mostrando su dedo meñique.

-S… si- respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba su dedo meñique con el pequeño de ella –Es una promesa.

Una gran satisfacción le inundó el pecho al ver como ella se levantaba del suelo, sacudía ligeramente su vestido y le devolvía una sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Entiende, la gente no puede cambiar la forma en que es, así son las cosas, sólo acepta que te vencí y no tendrás que sufrir mas- el tono que Neji había usado le dio un mal presentimiento. ¿Acaso no veía que el combate había acabado, que ella ya no podía defenderse más?

-No… estas muy mal primo Neji. Las cosas son al revés… te diré… que eres tú… Tú estás sufriendo mucho más que yo…

-¿Yo qué?

-Tú eres el que realmente está sufriendo por el asunto de las ramas principales y secundarias del clan Hyuga.

Un segundo, fue sólo un segundo en que las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, apenas fue consciente de como Neji activaba su Byakugan y se precipitaba hacia una indefensa Hinata, su ojo miró a Hayate, él corría para detenerlo, para protegerla.

Proteger a Hinata.

Su mano atrapó el puño de Neji antes de que la golpeara, a su lado estaba el maestro de Neji e Hinata además de Hayate, todos impidiendo que el joven Hyuga avanzara, pero su mano fue la única que detuvo el puño que estaba a punto de lastimarla. Observó de reojo como esa pequeña se desvanecía en el suelo, evidenciando su deteriorado estado y como los médicos hablaban de escasos diez minutos para revivirla… ¿Había fallado?

Su pecho latía angustiado, ella no era su alumna pero había algo pequeño que la unía a él. Naruto recogía del piso la sangre de Hinata, haciendo una promesa y dándole la oportunidad de dejar un clon de sombra en el lugar donde estaba, necesitaba seguirla, asegurarse que estaba bien.

Apareció junto a la enfermería, escuchaba como adentro luchaban por su vida, gritando órdenes, pidiendo medicamentos.

-Necesitamos una unidad de sangre tipo A- gritaba una mujer en el interior -¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay?! ¡Eres un inepto! Debíamos tener reservas suficientes- no necesitó escuchar más, golpeó apenas la puerta una vez antes de entrar.

-Disculpen que interrumpa- habló, rascándose ligeramente la nuca, intentando parecer indiferente –Pasaba por aquí y escuché sin querer, mi sangre es tipo O, así que puedo ser donante si lo requie…

La doctora a cargo no lo dejó terminar, lo tomó inmediatamente del brazo y lo colocó en una silla junto a Hinata. Ella estaba pálida y eso únicamente lo hacían sentir más culpable por haber reaccionado medio segundo tarde. Apenas y sintió el pinchazo.

Su mirada volteó disimuladamente hacia el equipo, que pasaba de tener una cara de preocupación a una de alivio, las cosas iban bien. Sacó de su bolsillo su libro en cuanto vio que los enfermeros salían corriendo para atender otra emergencia dejándolos solos.  
Las líneas impresas frente a él parecían no tener sentido a pesar de que las sabía de memoria, su mente estaba en otro lado.

-Hinata… - susurró, observando con atención el pálido rostro de la joven junto a él. Con cuidado entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de ella, teniendo cuidado de no mover el equipo de transfusión –Fueron diez años, Hime… pero cumplí mi promesa de protegerte. Ahora debes recuperarte y salir adelante. YA no hay monstruos allá afuera, y si los hay, volveré a protegerte- susurró al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de nostalgia se formaba en sus labios.

-Pinky Promise- repitió, al igual que esa vez años atrás.

FIN.

 **Notas de la autora:  
** Y fin XD, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, la verdad esta idea me rondó la cabeza desde que se propuso el reto y por más que me esforcé no se me ocurrió otro material para cumplirlo jajaja, creo que fui la única de la Sociedad que tomó a los personajes como niños… o bueno, a Hinata XD  
Por si les interesa, esta historia es un pequeño guiño a Secretos jajaja.

Nos leemos pronto, y gracias adelantadas por sus bellos RR

Xoxo,


End file.
